


Only A Word

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week (august 2014) [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Marvel Comics, Carol/Wanda, "Love is only a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Word

**Author's Note:**

> For the current Challenge week at fic_promptly.

Love.

Everyone knows that love is only a simple word until the right person comes along, who will finally give meaning to the world. Personally she hadn't believed that until she had met Carol.

Only then did she understand what everyone had meant when they about love and meeting the person who was the love of their life.

She loves Carol.

A hand brushes gently against her wrist distracting her from wandering thoughts as Captain America discusses less fascinating information about their enemies and she smiles at her softly as she reaches over to gently squeeze Carol's hand.


End file.
